Im vampire
by Shadowstarprincess Pridestar
Summary: It cross over between Hellsing and Gargolyes
1. Chapter 1

What if Elisa wasnt human? What if she was Alucard and Seras daugther and was born into Hellsing. In this story she was.

It starts after four weeks the hunters moon. Broadway, Brooklyn and Goliath were helping Elisa stop Dracon from claming his so called area. Dracon was arrested and Matt took Elisa car to staton. Goliath watched the woman he loves talks to another police officer. Ever since the hunter moon he could never get Elisa alone for more then few minutes. Tonight was going to be different he was going to tell Elisa how felt about her and find out how she felt about him. He told the whole clan even Xanatos and Fox not to disturb them unless it was important. Brooklyn and Broadway took off and leaving Golaith and Elisa.

"Would like me fly you home?" he asked

"Yes Matt has my car." says Elisa

He understood and picked her up bridel style. He took off flying. He look down at her. She was deep thought. He was told not try bring her out. He seen this look on her face. That distance look in her eyes. He wished she would tell him. For now he'll let her think.

Goliath was right she was being distant from him. She miss her insane father, her mother, Watlon and Integra her father and mother master and Hellsing. She loves the new family that found her all those years ago. She wants to tell them all that she vampire and where she from. But she doesn't know how. She got that no sharing well thing from father. Elisa hates worring him. She sometimes wounders when she'll get new gun. She got this one when she was two from Walton. He told her when she was older she get new and powerful one. _Im 26 im old enough get gun. _Ever since the hunter moon and she kiss him, she been waitng for him to make first move. _God I hate waiting that another thing I got from you father or mother._ She snapped out her thoughts when she her apartment. She looked at Goliath he was sad.

"Goliath are you ok?" she asks when they landed. Goliath put her on feet.

Instead of answering Elisa he kissed her opening his mouth and darting his tongue in her mouth. Elisa finally thought. She wraped her arms around his neck kissing him back. Goliath was on cloud nine. Elisa was kissing him back. He broke the kiss. He lead his head on hers. They both were breathing heavthly. His arms were still around her. He had ask her before he lose it and takes her and show her how much he loves her.

"Elisa I love you so much." he says

"I love i too Goliath. It took you while to make your move Big Guy." she says smiling

"You been waiting for me to make my move?" asks Goliath

"Yes I was starting to get impatient." says Elisa

Goliath kissed her. Elisa kiss him back. Goliath picked her up open her apartment balcony window step in amd closed it. He went to her bedroom kissing her slowly taking her clothes off. Elisa's jacket, shoes, pant and shirt was off. Goliath hands roam everywhere on her. Feeling every part her that he waited so long to do. He was already very hard. He gentle set her down. He undo his belt letting his loin coth that around him fell. Elisa look at him. She figured that his dick was big but that was huge. She curios will he fit in her. Goliath got on top of her pusion himself over her. Elisa knew he was worried about hurting her. She deciede to easy his fears.

"Goliath you wont hurt me I have already been though that. You wont crush me ethier. Once you get that wont matter." she says

"Are you sure?" asks Goliath

"Yes Im is this different from what gargoyles do?" asks Elisa

"Yes very different ares in flying." says Goliath

"Well it just like that." says Elisa

"We impregant our woman after we say our vows in fornt of everyone." says Goliath

"Goliath dont worry I dont get pregant that easy." says Elisa

Goliath nodded and gentle went in her. Slowly going in and out. "Goliath I will not break no holding back." says Elisa. With that he started thursting in and out of her. Elisa starts meeting his thursts going deep. He puts his hands on her hips goingg deeper into her. Elisa moans and says his name. He keeps going more fast and hard. Soon he was ready to release but he waits for her to be ready. He didn't have to wait long. They both release saying both his and hers name. He claps before beside her. He pulled her on top of his chest.

"That was amazing." says Goliath

"Yea it was god that was good." says Elisa

"Your tried." says Goliath

"That what happen when two have sex." says Elisa

"That good. " says Goliath

"Now what do we do?" asks Elisa

"I was hopping fro us to be together." says Goliath

"Ask me again later. Im too tried to think ok." says Elisa

"Ok I understand." says Goliath

"Night love." says Elisa as goes sleep

"Goodnight my love." says Goliath kissing her head

Goliath stayed liked that holding her close to him. It was near sunset he got up and got into his usally postion. When Elisa woke up Goliath was already he stone. She gave kiss on check. Went back sleep.


	2. Finally together

Elisa woke up first two hours before sunset. So she deceide to take shower, cook breakfast. When she done cooking she put on red dress, light candles. Now she just had wait her beloved Goliath to wake up. She knew what he going ask her. She will tell him after they ate. He probley going to pounce on her when she tells drunk her the trans fusion blood and throw away the waper before Goliath wakes up or someone comes. Might well have eat before then. Sun was going down. Goliath was waking up. The stone started crake. He stood up all stone came off. He roared his opening and seeing her in door way.

Goliath saw his love standing door way wearing that lovely. She gave him a chance to get good look at her. She took his hand and lead him to table. He saw that she got everything ready for the night. They sat to eat together. Quity chat while ate. Goliath took Elisa hand and they dance to heaven.

"Goliath yes." says Elisa

"What are you talking about?" asks Goliath

"To your qustion last night us being together. Yes I want us to be together." says Elisa

Goliath kissed her with passsion. He was so happy that she want to be with him. He was going to show her that to. He took her to bedroom. He was having trouble undoing her dress. Elisa giggled he was having trouble unsiping her dress. She took her hand and unzip it herself. She pushed the straps of her shoulders and let her dress fall to floor. Elisa was right he was going to pounce on her. Goliath watched her take off her dress and he was getting hard. He grab her kiss her ram into her. He got moan from his love. He pound into her. By time he was time done they release saying each other names.

He pulled Elisa on top of her. They both were panting. Goliath kiss her again on lips.

"Well I see your happy." says Elisa

"Yes I finally have you." says Goliath

"You always will Goliath." she says kissing his check.

"Elisa I wish you told me what on your mind." says Goliath

"What are you talking about?" asks Elisa

"When your deep in though sometimes you look so sad." says Goliath

"Oh Goliath there things I wish I could tell you." says Elisa

"Why can't you?" asks Goliath

"I don't really know how share my personlly thought and sercets." says Elisa _Another thing I got from my parents. _

"I won't push you tell me. Just know Im always here for you." says Goliath. _Just have wait for her to tell me._

"Thank you Goliath." says Elisa

"Shall we go tell clan and your brother pack the good news?" asks Goliath

"Sure lets go." says Elisa

Goliath allowed Elisa to get off and get dress. He got himself dressed. He scooped up Elisa in arms and took off flying. He moved her up to his face. He nuzzled her neck to get attenin from her. Elsia looked at him. He contunied nizzling her neck.

"Is there something you want Goliath?" asks Elisa

"I want your attenin." says Goliath

"Goliath Im in your arms. You have my full attenin." says Elisa

"I know but I want you look at me." says Goliath

"Well Im looking at you now." says Elisa

Goliath nuzzled her check. Elisa heard him purring. She shrached behind his ear. That made him purr louder. When they reached the castle Goliath was licking her face and neck. Angela was outside waiting for Goliath return from what happen last night. When she saw them flying together him licking her and Elisa enjoying it. Goliath gentle put her down when they landed. She ran up to them.

"Father are you Elisa together?" asks Angela

"Yes we are Angela." says Elisa

Anglela gave Elisa a tearly hug. Her father finally got the woman he loves and she got the woman she saw as mother.

"Elisa may I ask you something?" asks Angela

"Sure go ahead." says Elisa

"Can I call you mother instead of sister?" asks Angela

"Ok im confused Goliath explain." says Elisa

"You are part of clan." says Goliath

"I know that part it the sister thing Im confused about." says Elisa

By that time everyone was outside.

"When you became part of clan you became a sister to everyone lass." says Husdon

"Is it ok to call you sister?" asks Brooklyn

"Sure go ahead, and yes you may call me mother if want." says Elisa

Angela ran up to Elisa and gave her huge hug. Elisa hug her back, alowed everyone else to get in hug.

"Husdon I see you more as gradfather then anything else." says Elisa

"I understand lass." says Husdon.

Goliath motion for everyone to go inside. Winter was nearing the night was getting colder. He wasn't going allow Elisa get sick. Once everyone got settle down. Everyone was doing there own thing. Goliath was sitting in his chair in libary with Elisa on his lap reading a book together. Soon Elisa fell sleep on his lap. When he look down at his beloved he smiled. He gave her kiss on her forheade and contunie read his book. He'll let her sleep.


	3. Uh oh found out my little secert

It been five months since they gotten together. Everything was going smoothly. Elisa slowly telling Goliath and clan about her past. Last week she told them about the four years of high school. She decide to go backwards. She wears a golden heart neckac that Goliath gave her for Christmas. It now April the 9. She hates this time of year. Her vampire insects for blood go higher. Her contects that she wears to cover her bloodly red ones are going to start to show more then nomarl. The worst part that she on misson and half clan expect Husdon and Talon pack are coming. With her insects high it will be harder to hide her vampire changes. She heard Golaith over the walkie talkie.

_"Elisa what execlly is the mission?" asks Goliath_

"There alot people going missing unarturl. I was told some what of monster was doing this." says Elisa

_"But why did they send you mother?" asks Angela_

"Well they were going to send Matt but he on vaction. The captain says this was something I would know how handle." says Elisa

_"With dealing things unnormal." says Talon_

"Derck it sad talking bad yourself. But yes." says Elisa

Talon grummed. Elisa smirked.

_"He wip that smrik away." says Talon_

"Im not smirking Im laugthing at you. There a diffence lil brother." says Elisa

_"Im not little Im taller then you." says Talon_

"I wasn't talking about that stupid. Derck I will always be older then you." says Elisa _Im vampire and can out live you._

_"Feh whatever how much longer?" asks Talon_

"You guys should beable to see it old chruch." says Elisa

_"Sis I see it. It very old." says Brooklyn_

"Thanks for heads up. Stay out site intell I tell you." says Elisa

_"Be careful. You know I will charge in if I hear something I don't like." says Goliath_

"Yes I know." says Elisa

Elisa got out of her car. She grab a case of belts out of trunk. The belts she got was no ordinary they have pure iron, exploding powder on contact and run through holy water and bless. She was prepared for what monster would be. She cashule walk into old church. She let her vampire eyes scan the area. She saw the missing people. They had bite marks on thier neck. _"Just great the monsters are vampires. And these people are now guls better kill them before they attack me. Can"t use my gun. Shouldn't bring them but they would fellow me anyways. Oh well can't hide forever. Good thing I bring my pure iron pole. _Elisa start busing there heads. Roll by roll. Then she stop. A man is perist clothes came out.

"You wearing priest clothes is the lowest thing a vampire can do." says Elisa

"How dare you kill my guls I work so hard draining thier blood." says Vampire

"Like I care about you." coldly says Elisa

"So what are you going to me reset me?" asks Vampire

"No I wont human laws wont do anything. Let god and her queen ship have mercy have this poor unforshit souls and let hell toture you for all eterny. Aman" says Elisa

"You can say all the prays but they won't save you." says Vampire

"Well there not for me." says Elisa mashed another head.

"Stop that now." says Vampire

"Make me." says Elisa

"Very well." says Vampire

He point a gun at her.

"Im not scared of a gun." says Elisa

He smirked he pulled the tringer. Elisa was throw to wall with belts in her. He fired at her chest,legs, and neck. Everyone bust through. When they saw her shot.

"The dear shoud never killed my guls. Pitty though I bet her blood would of tested good." says Vampire

All there eyes bloody red. Goliath roared angry and with rage. When they were about to attack. Elisa stood up.

"What your sopposed to be dead." says Vampire steping back

She just smirk. She telported in fornt.

"Is that all you have?" she asks

She opens her eyes. Her bloodly eyes filled with lust for blood.

"Your...va...." he started

"Im vampire just fingure that out. But im not like you a a poor excest for vampire. Im full bloodly vampire." says Elisa with evil smirk

"But how do you serve the belts?" asks vampire

"Any pure born vampire can tell you but since im here I have. Im immortal getting shot doesnt hurt me." she says evil.

Everypne was shock no one as ever seen Elisa like that.

"Vampires not immortal." says Vampire

"No not all of them but high class vampire such as myself is." says Vampire

Elisa put her gun to his head.

"Any more qustions or last words?" asks Elisa

"Who's your father?" asks Vampire

"Well that easy Im Alucard and Seras Victora daugther of Hellsing" says proudly Elisa

"You your.." he started but never finish Elisa shot him head.

"Well that takes care of him and I know you all have qustions for me. So lets head back to castle so everyone can ask and find shall we." says Elisa walking out door.

They fellowed. Everyone was shock. They never pictured Elisa a vampire. Goliath knew Elisa had many secets. By look of things this one Elisa now foced to tell everyone. She seems very proud of being a vampire and who her parnets are and this Hellsing thing. He look at Talon he so lost. Elisa called Beth and her mom and dad told them to meet everyone at castle. She told Beth how lost Derck looked. She just laugh. Beth was the only one who figured out she wasn't human and Beth was 8 at time. She parked in her place and went through to get up castle. She waited outside.

"Elisa how did you get so fast?" asks Goliath when they landed

"Vampire can past through walls." says Elisa

"Mmm Elisa how longed you been a vampire?" asks Angela

Angela didn't know if was still ok to call Elisa mother.

"I was born a vampire so no how I was turned into vampire." says Elisa

"Who knows your a vampire?" asks Talon

"Lets there Beth, Bronx, Alex, one of my doctors, the captain and Puck." says Elisa"

"How long has Beth knew?" asks Talon

"Since she was 8. She saw me drinking transfusion blood." says Elisa

Now really that surpirse them.

"What? I been drinking tranfusion since I was one. No I haven't drink from human directly yet." says Elisa

"Elisa are you." Goliath tried ask

"Yes Im still Elisa you know expect im vampire, and yes Goliath I still love you." says Elisa

Goliath kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Careful Big Guy on fangs they will grow if im too excited. Im still high from killings from this week." says Elisa

"Mommy why most kill those vampire." asks Angela

"Well lets go inside." says Elisa

Everyone nodded.

"Those turn humans into guls. Guls are dead that had blood drain form them. The only way kill them is aim for head or heart. They one that get turn into guls are no longer human so you cant hold back on them. Then there vampires that ethier get turn into on and went crazy or did something to turn into one. Those that are into vampires are called lower vampires. The true vampires are trying not suck blood of human directly. But there ones that do and they most killed." explans Elisa

"Oh but what is Hellsing lass?" asks Husdon

"Hellsing is what I just did at church we kill the suprenatural that attacking the humans." says Elisa

"Sis are you sure your not hurt?" asks Broadway

"Yes Im sure all those belts did was knock the wind out me and sent flying to wall." says Elisa

"So now what will you do?" asks Xantos

"Will Im all out of my special belts and I want a new gun. So I have to go Londan." says Elisa

"Why Londen?" asks Goliath

"That were I was born and were Hellsing is." says Elisa

Everyone went silent. She look up at Goliath. She deciede to read his mind to see what matter.

_"Elisa please don't leave me. Im mass with out." thought Goliath_

_"Shh Big Guy Im not leaving you or anyone." thinking Elisa_

_"Elisa how are you reading my mind?" asks Goliath_

_"Not excatlly sure I know my father can so maybe I got it from him." thinks Elisa_

_"How long will be in Londan?" asks Goliath_

_"I don't know there are things I need to there. Like ask my father how control this insect to suck more blood and what Im supposed to expecting. Get a new gun." thinks Elisa_

"Why do need new gun?" asks Goliath

"I had this one since I was two years old." says Elisa

"Who gives a two year old a gun.?" asks Talon

"My uncle Watlon gave to them. My father want me learn how shot and kill by age of 6." says Elisa

"Your mother agreed?" asks Fox

"Yep my mom as cannon for gun." says Elisa

"Oh." says Brooklyn

"Goliath and Angela would you like to come with me to Londan or anyone else?" asks Elisa

"Are you sure?" asks Goliath

"Yea Im sure." says Elisa

"Me and Angela will go." says Goliath

"Ok when they come see me the rest of you will meet them." says Elisa

Everyone nodded and agreed. Elisa cuddled up on Goliath lap and went sleep.

"Is Elisa ok?" asks Talon

"Yes I think she just tried." says Goliath kissed her forehead

After while everyonr settle down. Xantos made arrentments for Goliath ad Angela to air lifted to Londan. Tomorrow will be long day.


	4. Meeting the parnets

When Elisa woke up she was on still at castle on coach. The sun ws high in air so guys were sleep. She got up called captain. She told her what was going on. She got her suit case ready. By time she was ready leave Angela and Goliath were already move to Londan. She got on jet plane that Xantos want her use. She when landed it was hour before sunset. She waited outside on dock for Angela and Goliath to wake up from their sleep. She step way whne the stone started cherk. When both them got free and roared she went up to Goliath.

"How did you guys sleep?" she asked

"I slept great mother." says Angela

"That good Angela." says Elisa

"Is thisn't the same Londan I remember." says Angela

Goliath watched his daugther and his Elisa talked. She was correct. Elisa may be vampire by she still Elisa nothing as changed that. Angela still treated as her mother. He gave Elisa kiss on check. She patted his head and gave him a kiss.

"We are on different side of Londan. The cab waiting you guys fellow by air." says Elisa

Anglea and Goliath nodded and started fly when Elisa started move. When they finaly stopped it was in fornt huge massion. She paid cab driver. When cab was gone. SHe took off the comuter.

"Golaith can you hear me?" she asks

_"Yes I can my love." says Goliath_

"Good you and Angela stay were you are. I'll tell when can come out." says Elisa

_"You know I hate you going somewhere alone." says Goliath_

"I know but it ok here. I was born and raise here intell I got seperte from them." says Elisa

_"Very well but be careful." says Goliath_

"I will." says Elisa

Elisa took out the Hellsing badge as she walked up to front gate. The guard look at it and let her though. The guard told Integra about it. She opened the huge door and walked inside. Walton was standing there and Integra slowly came downstairs. Elisa closed her eyes.

"What bunisnes do you have here?" she asks

"Grandma Integra don't you regoniza Alcurad first child?" she asks

When Elisa open her eyes were bloodly red she gave smile that Integra knew that was Alcurad child.

"Elisabella you return." Integra says gave her tearly hug.

Elisa huge back. "Yes Im I got seperta from mom and when wake up I was in America. It just Elisa now." she says

"Your father and mother are killing some vampires right now lets go. Elisa it good to see you are alive." says Walton

"Yes it is. Can please get new gun now? I mean Im 26 years old." says Elisa

Walton smiled and took Elisa old gun and started make new one.

"Grandma can my friends come inside?" asks Elisa

"Of course." says Integra

Elisa went to door and gave Goliath and Angela nod. The flew over to her and landed. Goliath landed in fornt of her and Anglea beside her.

"I see you didn't want be with any humans and did what your father did." says Integra

"Na that seems to expected out of vampires I want to be different." says Elisa

Alucard and Seras walked into main room. Seras froze on spot. Alucared looked at Elisa and then he smiled.

"You have finally deciede to return home I see." he says

"Yeah well I been waiting to get new gun and thought meet as well stick around to catch up." Elisa smiling cocky

"Dear it Elisabella our daugther as returned." Alucared says

Elisa walks up to them.

"Dad it Elisa now." she says giving her mother hug

Seras hugged her back. Alucard looked at over at Goliath and Angela.

"I see you hug out with _garnesyoles _now I haven't seen them in thousands years. I thought they died." he says

"Well if these yes it been thousand years. There some in parts of world." Elisa says

"Mom... Er Elisa what does garnesyoles mean?" asks Angela

"It means gargoyles but that term is over 100 thousands years old." says Elisa

"I never knew that." says Goliath

"It was problay before yours and even Husdon time." says Elisa

"So Elisa how have you been?" asks Seras

"I've been good mom. How are you two." asks Elisa

"Well it took while from me calm down. But your father said you were still live somewhere." says Seras

"That the story of my life." says Elisa smiling

"God Alucarld she as your creep grin." says Interga

"Well daugther I seem you turned just like me some ways." says Alucarld

"Not true. I just can't die, have cocky grin and loves firing guns but that from both you." says Elisa sits on couch

"So true, Your Big sister now." says Seras

"So you finally let him have another. I remember you saying you would never do again." Elisa

"Well Geoge and Apirl are three years old." says Alucard

Two kids ran into room smilinng.

"Mommy and Daddy your home." says boy

"Yes were home. Your big sister has finally home." says Seras

Apirl ran up to Elisa and looked at her.

"Are you my big sister?" asks Apirl

"Yes Im Apirl." says Elisa picking her up.

"Hey I want to picked up to big sissie." says Geoge putting his arms in air.

"I can only pick on at time." says Elisa patting his head

"Fine whatever." says Geoge

Elisa just smiled. Goliath and Angela watched Elisa reacted around them. She looks so happy. Angela loooked away and Goliath closed his eyes trying save the memorys of them together. Geoge went up to them.

"You love my big sis?" asks Geoge

Goliath nodded his head.

"Then you are my cusion now right?" asks Geoge

"Yes I guess." says Angela

"Yay we have cusion now April. Can you please pick me up?" asks Geoge

Angela looked at Elisa for help. Elisa nodded her head. Anglea picked up Geoge.

"Hey no fair I want be picked up by our new cusion." whinned Apirl

Elisa just laughed. She sat Apirl down. She went over to Goliath. He looked at her. She grab his hand and smile. Squzzled her hand. Elisa looked around Seras and Alucad her parnets were gone. She looked at Interga.

"Your father took your mother for some alone time." says Interga

"I see. Remaid me to shot him with my new gun." says Elisa

"Very well." says Interga she left room

Both Geoge and Apirl went to sleep. Watlon took them to there room. Elisa showed Goliath and Angela her room. Angela went with Watlon for tour of house. That just left Elisa and Goliath. She knew something was bothering him. But was it? She was going on to find out.


	5. Talking and worrying

Golaith were all alone in her room. Goliath was silent the whole way down to her room. She knew what was going though his mind. He thought she was going to leave him and clan. She hug him and he hugged her back.

"Goliath Im not leaaving you or the clan." she says

"What about your family here? You seem you've been all the long." says Goliath

Golaith rested his head on hers.

"Goliath it really no different then my adopted father but lil different because my real dad is vampire and the other not." says Elisa

"I know." says Goliath sadly

"Goliath I love you and clan nothing can keep me away from you and clan." says Elisa smiling. She put hand n his check.

Goliath rub his face up against it. He pulled her tighter againist him. Elisa wraped his arms around his neck and gentle kissed his lips. Goliath kissed back hungrly. He wants show her how much that means to him, but not here. Elisa won't want to do that at her real parnets house. Special with her brothers ans sisters and Angela so close. Elisa kissed him back. Elisa broke kiss an rested her head on his shoulder.

They felt ground shake. Angela, Walton, Geoge and April came running in.

"The masion is under attack." says Walton

Elisa nodded. "You guys stay here. You won't want to see what going happen." says Elisa

Geoge and April nodded. Walton gave Elisa to use her father's old gun. She nodded and both of them disappear from room. Angela and Goliath stood there while Geoge and April bounce on bed.

"Big sissy is going be fine. We seen how our parnets fight. Thier bodies can regrow anything that damge." says Geoge

"Yeah I can't wait get bigger so I can fight insame people besides daddy." says April giggling

Angela smiled and nodded. Goliath juste stared at where Elisa was standing at. He will always worry over his Elisa. It didnt matter to him that she was vampire and could never die from lasers or disases of humans or any other creature. But now there a whole new set of ways someone could kill her. He going ask her what can acutelly kill vampire. But that will have wait intell go back home.

Angela looked at her father. She sat down in chair hoping he would calm down. From what she been told Goliath always fought for Elisa besides Demona when came to normal fighting. She looked over at Geoge and April, They were both so care free not worry over things like this. She just hoped they were right.

* * *

Srry everyone for just now postinf new chapter. I've been very busy with school and work well life. Im going try finish all new chapter I already started. Contunie read ok.


	6. The uneventful fight

Elisa came outside to fight. Her father always got the basement, her mother got the side of mansion and Walton got hallways closest to Integra. She took off her jacket and hung it in tree. She wasn't going to let the attackers blood get on her favorite. She had her father's old gun in her pocket. She leaded against tree and waited for her prey. She closed her eyes. She knew Goliath would be worried about her. Soon her prey arrived. The man was ugly. His head was shaped like he been attacked by tiger,bear, and coyote.

"What in bloodily hell are you doing here. This were those fake vampires live." he yells

"What are you exactly?" Elisa asks her

"Im real vampire sweet thing later you and I can get together." he says smirking

"Well there a problem there." Elisa says smirking

"Why that?" he asks

"Because I'm one of those vampires." Elisa says opening her eyes.

The guy froze in tracks. Elisa smirked. The guy start attacking with her with dagger. Elisa easily dodgedit. Soon the guy start attacking wildly and others came. Elisa smirked and here she thought she wouldn't get to have any fun while she here. She got her string and quickly killed the others. Soon it was just her and guy and dead body's hanging on lines. There bodys were torn apart. She drop the stings and bodys feel to ground hard causeing to bleed more.

"What wrong I killed all these men and you can't even get a scratchon me and here i thought this was going to be fun." says Elisa

The guy pulled out this gun and shot her. Elisa stood there waiting for him to be done. Once he was she pulled out her gun and shot him in head. He was dead. No more came after that. She grabbed her jacket and went inside. Walton was almost finished with the group that went his way. Inetgra was fighting a few that came her way. Elisa came to her aid and shot and killed the rest before they could reach Inetgra

"You know gradma Inetgra you need to be more careful what you do." says Elisa smirking

"I know im not geting younger. Is Walton, your mother and father done yet?" asks Inetgra

"Im done killing the group came my way." says Walton appearing

Soon her mother came into office.

"Now we have to wait for Alucard. This may be while." says Seras

"Dad loves a diffecelt fight." Elisa says sigh

Everyone nodded in agreement

~**In basement**~

Golaith was still standing in spot before Elisa left. He hasn't move for last three hours. Apirl and Geoge were taking nap along with Angela. He was very worried abotu his Elisa. Hopeful she didn't get hurt too bad. He sighed again. He waited for Elisa to come back.

~**Back upstairs**~

Elisa, Inetgra and her mother sat on coach. Walton was serving tea as they waited for her father to been done and cleaning crew to finish there work.

"I go check on them." says Elisa disappearing into wallls

Elisa enter her room to find Goliath hasn't move since she left. She went up to him and gave him hug. Goliath hugged hugged her back. Elisa kissed his lips and he kiss back. April and Geoge woke up and went up to them.

"Big sister how was fight?" asks Apirl.

"It ok I guess they didn't last long." says Elisa

"Where daddy?" asks Geoge

"He still having fun with his prey." says Elisa

Apirl giggled. Geoge looked up at her.

"Sissy is mommy ok?" he asks

"Yes mom is ok she drinking tea with gradma Inetgra." says Elisa

"Can we leave the room and go to mommy please big sister? asks Apirl

"Yes go remember don't near daddy's room." says Elisa

Apirl and Geoge nodded and disapear from room. Angela got up and sat in chair as Goliath gently sat Elisa on went to sleep in his arms. Soon sun came up and Angela and Goliath went sleep along with the whole mansion.'

* * *

Wow did start updating sooner. Srry had alot tests and things happen intell next time


	7. Chapter 7

Elisa woke up to find Golaith and Angela already in sleeping frozen in stone. She got up and grabbed the blood bags from table and drink them all. She went upstairs her mother, Interga and Geoge and Apirl were at. Geoge and Apirl were playing quitely with there toys. Walton was making her new gun. He told her that it be ready by sunset. Her father was in his and Seras room resting. Her mother took Apirl and Geoge to their rooms for a nap.

Elisa went looked around the mansion intell the sun was starting to set. She went back down to her room. The stone started to creak as nightfall was getting closer. The stone started fell and they both broke free of there stone slumber. The stone fall around then as screach getting the stone off them. Elisa smiled at them as they walked towards her.

"Hey guys how did you sleep?" asks Elisa

"I slept good Elisa." says Angela

"So did I." says Goliath kissing her check

Elisa nodded and kissed him back. She rose a eyebrow when Angela calling her by her name not mom. Angela stopped calling her mom since they got in masion. She left room with the both them behind her. Elisa lead them to kicthen so they can eat. Both Goliath and Angela grab something small. Angela got apple ad Goliath got pear. Elisa looked them at strangely. No gargoly ate only that not from she learned. Now something she knows something wrong.

"Guys you eat more. What the matter with you two." says Elisa

"Nothing worng Elisa it just Im nlibot that hungry right now." says Angela

"Tell that to your stomach. Now tell want wrong with both you starting with you Angela." says Elisa

"I-t really nothing Elisa." says Angela

"No it not your not good at lying to me now tell me why you stopped calling me mom since we got in mansion." says Elisa

Angela blushed under wings. Hiding her face under her wings from Elisa. Elisa gave annoyed looked on her face. A dark appraise was behind Angela. Now Elisa was really annoyed.

"Father I dont like you dropping in my private talk." says Elisa

Alucard appeared behind Angela fully smirking that creepy grin of his. Angela went to Goliath. She didn't like someone suddenly appearing behind her. Elisa shook her head. Her father always had worset timimg.

"Well I just want to check on my oldest daugther is doing today." says Alucard

"You just wanted to listen their minds since you know you can't mine. Are you that bored father." says Elisa

"Well yes and your mother not letting me touch her." says Alucard

"I wounder why after all her first born daugther just came back after being missing for so long." says Elisa

"Well it been like that before Geoge and Apirl were born and it times like theses I wish could read her mind." says Alucard

Goliath and Angela watched them talked. Elisa didnt sound happy about her father dropping in like that or they guess. Goliath and Angela couldnt deciede weather she was angry or annoyed since her eyes are red always.

"Well have you tried actully trying to talk to her with how cocky thing." says Elisa

Alucard looked at her at he was hurt.

"Oh you have heard worse before father your not hurt. Later I see what wrong with mom ok." says Elisa

Alucard smiled cocky and kissed her head. "Thank you daugther your my favorite." says Alucard

"Your just saying that because your happy to see me in your own twisted way." says Elisa

"Im glad your remember." says Alucard

Elisa rolled your. "Times like these makes me want to human." she says

Alucard loked hurt at her with his glass tited to the side. Elisa gave him annoyed look to stop the inncont act.

"Did that human family that took you in treat you good I pursume." says Alucard

"Yes they did I live as a human went to school got job that sort of thing. My life never been normal or perfect but Im still live well sort of." says Elisa

Goliath and Angela gave her qustioning look even Alucard.

"What with the looks?" asks Elisa

"Daugther of mine vampires are the undead. You do know that your not alive." says Alucard

"Well I part alive and part undead. It long story." says Elisa

George and Apirl came in room with her mother.

"Big sister have you been around humans so long you forget you are?" asks Apirl

"Nah I know what Im I never forgot that. But things changed over years. It long story." says Elisa

George look at each other as Walton and Intega.

" Big sister can you us the story. We promise to be good and wait to your done or paused to ask qustions." George and Apirl said

"Well if Im going tell story then lets go to the library everyone." says Elisa

Apirl and George ran to library with Walton, Interga behind them. Her mother and father passed though the walls quickly to get to the library. Elisa started to walk but notice that Goliath and Angela where not fellowing.

"Guys you coming or not?" asks Elisa

Goliath nodded and walked up to Elisa. Angela fellowed her father and Elisa. Anglea kept her head down. as she walked behind her father and Elisa she as a mother. Angela wasnt sure if it was alright to contunie calling her mother. Elisa kept eye on Angela. She knew something was up. Elisa didnt want to read her mind to find out what was wrong with her daugther. Yes Elisa saw Angela as her own child just as Angela sees her as a mother.

Goliath wrapped his arm around Elisa waist as they reached the library. He also kept eye on his daugther. He found it strange that she suddeny stop calling his Elisa mother. But will ask her about it later. When they entre the room everyone was sitting down waiting for them. Goliath sat down first and Elisa sat on his lap. Angela sat on the other side of Goliath.

"Big sister we are already to hear the story." says Geogre

"I can see that. Thank you for telling me." says Elisa

Geogre nodded and waited for the story from his sister to start. Elisa quickly got up and disappeared from room and appeared right back on Goliath. Apirl got up to his what her big sister had in her hands.

"What that Big sister?" asks Apirl

Elisa looked down at Apirl and gave her smile."This is my journel that kept around your age when I was found by humans. Since I don't remember the whole detials back then but lucky I wrote jst about everything that happens in my life." she says

Apirl nodded and sat back down. Elisa looked around the room and open the journel.

* * *

SSP: Well Im finally done with this chapter.

Saku: Yes thank you for this story so far

Maku: Contunie reading see ya all later

SSP: Look forward to next chapter "Story after being apart."


	8. Chapter 8

Elisa closed her eyes for awhile before being hit with a sudden realisation something. She had lost the key to her journal a long time ago, she started silently laughing. As Goliath turned her face towards him she couldn't restrain herself and ended up just laughing in front of the group. It took some time before she was calm again; everyone looked upon her strangely, all slightly bemused by her apparent hysteria.

"Now that was a good laugh." she said with a nervous tone to her voice.

"What's the story big sister?" asked April.

"Well I forgot something. I lost the key that opens this journal; I can only open the cover, that protects it from well... Everything" Said Elisa.

"Well my daughter, I guess we shall have to wait hear your story." spoke Seras in a far away manner.

"Yes, but then again. I never really like sharing my past." Said Elisa.

"Why that big sister?" asks April.

"Well I personally am more of a keep everyone's past both in the past and a secret especially my own." Said Elisa

"Oh are secrets fun to keep?" asked April.

"Well it depends on the secret." Elisa replied.

Goliath wrapped his arm around her to silently keep himself calm. He begun to do this after they got together. Sometimes, it was keep other males away from her. Not that Elisa minded when he did. She had a song in her head; if someone was talking she wasn't listening, maybe he was trying grab her attention.

"Goliath, does she do this often?" asked Seras.  
"Yes, sometimes once she starts thinking of something particular or nothing all for that matter; she zones out. I think she has done this before; and knows when she does and sometimes, it's just to think about things." says Goliath.

"Big sister is asleep." said George.

Everyone looked at her; indeed she was sleeping soundly cradled in the crook of his arm.

"She always falls sleep on the first day of winter, I'm not sure if that normal." muttered Alucard.

"That's because you screwed up; and that makes your children even more messed up then you already are." says Intergra.  
Alucard replied with a Silent hurt look.

"Your feelings aren't hurt; you have heard much worse than that." Said Intergra; covering all bases.  
Alucard just smirked and he took Seras out of the room with the George and April; leaving Intergra, Goliath, Angel and Walton in the room with a sleeping Elisa. She curled closer to his body causing his arm to drift down the centre of her body, with his hand resting on her waist. Goliath focus was on her, watching her sleep was the most peaceful he could be.

"Well she knows how get comfy on you, uh?" asked Intergra.

"Yes, Elisa has done this before. He never complains just lets her." says Angel

"Before?" asks Walton

"They have only been together for four months." said Angel

"I see." said Intergra

"Madam, I'm going to finish that gun for young Elisa." Said Walton; in a non-committal manner.

"Very well Walton." She relied in a dismissive tone.  
Walton bowed out of room and head down the hallway.

"Young? But she is 27 years old. I don't understand." Said Angel

"In human years Elisa will always look 27 but in vampire years she is still young. Vampires don't count years like humans do. They count by centuries and Elisa is still under a century old." said Intergra

Goliath looked down at Elisa, he stood up readjusting himself so she comfy again and walked out of the room towards Elisa's room, he wanted to lie beside her for a while. Angel stayed with Intergra quietly talking and reading some of the books in the library.

* * *

Finaly done with it. It took me while for me think what I want this chapter to be. My other stories are going be updated soon as I figure out how but the next chapter. If you all like you guys can send some ideas if you. Miss Trix sorry for making u wait so long for chapter


	9. The tension finally gone

Goliath carried her back to her room and laid her down on bed before getting next to her. Pulling her close to him wrapping his wings and arms around her. So much as happen already in last two days. Him and his daughter meet Elisa real family. His daughter as been acting weird since they arrived here. He wonders if Angela was fearing the same things he was earlier? Perhaps he needs set a better example for her.

Goliath looked down at Elisa. She looked so peaceful curled up in his arms. He kissed top of her head. Perhaps he should let Elisa take care of this problem it seems to him to be more like mother/daughter issue not something a father should get involved in as Elisa told him before.

He heard the door open to find Angela was coming back. She sat in chair next bed. They stayed in silence for while.

"Angela what matter with you?" asks Elisa surprising them both.

Angela turned away not really wanting to answer. "It nothing Elisa I'm sorry if I woke you." she says quietly

Elisa got up from Goliath arms put her hand on Angela's shoulder. Elisa has pull the mom card. _"Never thought I would have actually use it on Angela. She always come to me with her problems that aren't something she needs know about Gargoyles." _she thought

"Now Angela my daughter we both that is lie. Big Guy I belie it same as yours yesterday." she says

Goliath nodded trying not interfere. Angela turned to her with tears going down her face. Elisa pulled Angela into hug.

"Shh my daughter just tell me what matter." Elisa says soothingly

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to call you mother anymore."says Angela

"Of course I do Angela sweetly your still my daughter not matter anyone else says. Even if Demona hates it and tries something you'll always be daughter understand me." she says streanly

Angela nods with teary smile.

"Now to next thing that bothering me. Why aren't you two eating less then just pear and apple?" she asks giving Goliath look he knew to well.

"We didn't want cause a problem." he says gently

"You both caused a problem when you need. No one will really care how much you two eat here besides me. The only human here is Intergra and she won't care. Lets go eat I don't need be a vampire to hear your stomachs." Elisa says laughing

Goliath and Angela nods understanding and then both their stomachs growled. Elisa just laugh at both their embarrassment. Goliath slowly released his hold on her so he could get up. He grabbed her hand and together and Angela left the room and back to kitchen.

"_Grabby much Big Guy?" _she thought to him

"_I want hold some part of you. You know I like touching you no matter what part I get to." _ he thought back to her

"_Even though you can't touch your favorite places? I know what your trying yesterday before the attack. We could probley could of still done it."_ she thought

"_How?" _he thoughts

_Walton would smelled it and would of kept Angela and April and George away. He knows not to bother couple when they want alone time. My father well he knows better."_ she though back

Goliath nods. Now with their little group whole again they can move on from here. When they got to the kitchen Walton was there making tea.

"Young Elisa your gun is already." he says

"Ah thank you Walton for making so quickly." he says

"No problem Young Elisa your designs was very easily made and didn't take much time as I thought it would." he says smiling offering a cup of tea

"Hai hai knowing you made mine gun to match my life style." she says accepting the tea.

"Yes after speaking Young Angela I determine what gun what fit into your life style. When your already Young Elisa I will show you to your new gun." says Walton pouring more cups

Elisa nodded and sip her tea. She gave Angela and Goliath look saying eat- you- can- eat- you- don't- need- my premesion- we -just -talked- about -this. Goliath and Angela nodded and started making their food.

Walton just smiled.

"Walton I have question for you." Elisa says

"Yes Young Elisa." he repays back to Elisa

"Can make better contact lenses this these? They bother my eyes to much and I have use annoying eye drops just keep them in place." she says disdain and annoyance handing her lense case

Walton took it. "I will take a look at Young Elisa at this right away." he said walking out of kitchen.

Goliath laughed at out loud for first time since they arrived here. Elisa and Angela gave him a qustioning look. Elisa shook her head. _"At least now he stop being tensed and big worry wort." _she thinks to herself

* * *

Finaly done with this chapter. Sorry about not updating for so long. It sorta hard to when your computer is getting repaired but Im finally getting back into my stories so sorry for wait and Happy New Year 2011


	10. No name Chapter

After while Goliath stopped laughing so hard and relaxed. He and Angela made a few sandwich while Elisa sipped her tea some more. Elisa kept her sense open in case her father or anyone else came up.

They ate in peaceful silence. Elisa leaned against Goliath as he ate. He opened his wing for her and wrap it around her.

"_Something matter my love?" _he thought to her.

"_Nothing wrong Big Guy I just wanted be near you as all. Your enjoying this mind talk uh." _she thought back to him smiling.

"_Yes I do. I can speak to you anytime I wish now I no longer have wait to talk to you." _he purred back to her

Elisa just silently laughed. Angela and Goliath finished eating and put their dishes in sink. Goliath grabbed Elisa empty cup and putting it in sink for her. Elisa kissed his lips gently. Goliath pulled her closer to him kissing her back.

Angela blushed and left the room at the sight. This is something she shouldn't watch. Her father and mother kissing each other.

Once Angela left the room Goliath began nibbling at her bottom wanting in her mouth. Elisa happy open for him letting their tongues duel in dance they were so used to. Elisa tangled her figures in his hair getting lost in mount. She was going to rub one of his special spots but she felt her father watching and as always amused. Elisa pulled away slowly and Goliath gave her growl not wanting to stop. But he understood after she spoke.

"Father are you that bored that you come here and watch me kiss him?" She asks out of annoyance.

Goliath suppress a growl. He was finally going get some much waited attention.

"I was actually just passing through your mother been avoiding me again." he says

Elisa sighed

"Have you tried talking to her or maybe taking her away somewhere special?" she asks leaning against Goliath

Alucard thought for minute before smirking and disappearing. Elisa sighed the mood ruined. Goliath whimpers at her telling her he wanted to continue. Elisa shock her head no but gave him wink telling later. Goliath grumble under his breath. Elisa smiled at him and took his head and lead him towards where Walton would be at.

They walked into room find Walton polishing her gun.

"Awe Young Elisa right on time I just got down making few minor changes to it." he says giving it her.

Elisa nodded and took it from him. She noticed it was heavier then her old gun. She looked at bullets that she been giving they were heaver and different her old ones as well. She looked over at deign it had claw marks like Goliath or Brooklyn tried use it. She smiled Walton actually did made her gun to fit her life style. She smiled sweetly before kissing his check.

Elisa showed Goliath her new gun. He smiled at her before she put away her gun. They left room to go find Angela. They found her in library reading book to April and George. Elisa leaned against Goliath watching Angela read book to them. They slowly backed away heading back her room to have some fun and some frustration lifted off Goliath.

**Intel next time. Sorry for short chapter but next chapter the lemon that you all been waiting for since they got England. Elisa/Goliath and maybe Seras/Alucard. I don't know yet I wait for some reviews to tell what you all think about hearing what going with Seras and what Alucard plans to do fix it. In tell next time. **


End file.
